


Jewel of the Heart

by DropPopSwing (EccentricUriel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricUriel/pseuds/DropPopSwing
Summary: Lance is one of the most wanted Pirates in the world and Keith is a dedicated Pirate Hunter for the Government. Keith has made it his mission to take Lance down and bring him to justice, however he always seems to evade his grasp. After chasing him down for months after he escaped, Keith comes to realize that the Crown Jewel isn't the only thing that Lance has stolen.





	1. A Showy Escape

 

 

            Lance whistled out a lazy tune as he was marched forward through the torch lit hallway. The chains that bound his feet together rattled along the cobblestone floors and echoed back at him, reminding him that he was indeed currently on the way to his execution. “You’re pretty lax for a pirate on deaths door.” Lance stopped humming and slid his gaze over to the guard on his right, carrying a supposedly loaded gun. Yikes, he must be a new recruit. The other guard to his left scoffed at him, saving Lance the effort. “Are you stupid, boy? Do you even know who you’re escorting? This man has avoided all sorts of capture for _years_ , he’s one of the most wanted criminals alive!” Lance let out an amused laugh.

            “You should listen to _that_ guy,” He began, pointing one of his chained hands at the previously vocal man. “Sorry about dislocating your shoulder last time, Alex. How’s it feeling?” His concern was obviously false, and the other man knew it. “It’s perfectly fine, not that it’s any of your business. You’re a dead man.” Came the guards sharp reply. “Ouch. You know, if I wasn’t about to lose my head, I might’ve actually been hurt!” The guard growled at the annoying Pirate and planted a foot straight on his lower back, pushing him forward and out into a more spacious and brighter area lit by hanging lights.

            The new area looked like an ordinary theatre only the stage was brightly lit with a single spotlight that was reflecting off the guillotine on center stage. ‘ooo…flashy.’ Lance admitted as he recovered from his stumble and began to look around. The place was pretty decently guarded and was crowded with people, public executions were certainly never boring. The young pirate had been too three or four in his life of course he didn’t make his presence known, his main goal usually was scouting out what kind of security they had so drawing attention was a big no.

            As he was looking around he made eye contact with the head honcho of the Pirate Hunters. Man, he was as straight laced as ever; but still he gave a small smirk. “Hello Captain, been awhile!” His cheery greeting was met with silence as he was walked over to the mechanism that was going to take his life. Soon after, the captain opened his hand a bit and a beautiful golden locket soon dangled from his hands. A sizeable jade gem was embedded in the middle of it and Lances jaw dropped a little in silent awe. The crown jewel really was a beauty, it was unfortunate that it was taken from him when he was captured in the process of stealing it.

            A hush fell over the crowd as the captain began to speak. “For the crime of Piracy, extortion, and attempted theft of the crown Jewel as well as other royal possessions, you are sentenced to execution.” At some point during the captains’ speech he tuned out and glanced over to the crowd again. This time the pirate found himself locking eyes with a certain red clad male who was standing just a ways off to the side of the execution stage.

            He believed the lads name was Keith, they crossed swords a few times in the past, including the night Lance was caught. He was cute, had a lot going for him being a pirate hunter, and he was unnaturally set on bringing Lance down. Lance didn’t know what the guys grudge was with him, maybe he was in it for the glory of taking down one of the best. One of his favorite parts was when Lance would teasingly flirt with him and his nose would crinkle and his face would turn red. It always threw him off balance and Lance enjoyed seeing him flounder around.

The pirates’ attention was called to the captain again whose face looked at him with something similar to disdain. “Do you have any last words? Not as if you deserve any…” The man said. Looking from the captain to the crowd one last time, catching sight of a familiar figure he looked back to the captain and straightened up. “Not so much of a last word so much as it is a loving complaint.” He began as the captain narrowed his eyes, already not liking where this was all going. “See you’re doing this show all wrong. All great shows start with one thing, a _blackout._ ” Once he finished speaking the lights flickered overhead and then went out, causing a panic.

The moment the lights were out, Lance worked fast at charging the captain himself, throwing both of them off the stage. They wrestled about until lance managed to snag the shackle key from his pocket, along with the lovely Jewel they took away from him. Seriously, what were they thinking? Why would you continue to hold on to a jewel that obviously means something to the ruling class? He just didn’t understand it, but there wasn’t time to contemplate it right now, he was escaping.

Landing a good kick to the others chest he knocked the man off and made his way to his feet, running off through the crowd. He didn’t know how long they had so he needed to work fast. First he undid his hands, freeing them up so he could easily shove people out of the way. Yeesh, the damn things never got any more comfortable no matter how many times he had them slapped on. Couldn’t complain about the prisoner uniform though, now that was some free moving attire. As he made it to the back of the crowd someone pat him on the back. “Welcome back, captain.” He grinned realizing that it was his crew’s genius, Pidge.

 “We aren’t out of the woods yet, hope Hunks got my belongings ready. We might have one hell of a fight to win.”

 

* * *

 

The moment the lights went out, Keith’s eyes widened in realization. Damn it, why didn’t he think about it sooner? The fast-moving hunter took off from his post and after issuing orders to help the public to get out ok, he took off towards the nearest exit and emerged into the daylight. If Lance planned on escaping, that meant that his ship was nearby, Keith needed to cut him off before he got there or else the window of opportunity would close.

Anxiously he gripped the hilt of his sword that hung at his side before running off into the crowd again. He was a bit thankful that his crew had been left behind. He worked better on his own, while having a crew had perks, he missed working by himself. He had so many more lives to worry about now besides his own and the stress that puts on a man is ridiculous.

As he came around the corner to the port, he saw Lance and what looked to be two of his crew preparing to set sail in a small rowboat. It seemed as if while he was trying to push his way towards the area, the damn pirate had managed to get his weaponry back. He still wore the usual lose fitting white and tan prisoner uniform. “Lance!” He yelled drawing his sword and immediately attacking the pirate who had spun and drew his sword just in time to defend himself.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace me with their presence. You’re as handsome as ever little wolf.” Keith’s eye twitched at the others irritating nickname, obviously not in the mood to deal with the others flirting. “Awe, no reaction?” The pirate almost looked disappointed. Keith attacked him again, beginning the clash of swords that resonated about the port.

“Why can’t you just die quietly!” Keith spat out. Every time the pirate opened his mouth, it was a witty remark or a flirtatious statement. It annoyed him to no end, and it annoyed him even more how taken he would get with them. Upon hearing Keith’s words the corners of Lance’s lips curled into a smile. ‘Oh, no. Here he goes.’ The pirate hunter was preparing for whatever the other was going to say next. Keith tried to focus on matching sword strokes with the man in order to push him out.

“I’m full of young blood little wolf! Going out this early is like picking a strawberry before it’s ripe.” Keith could feel himself roll his eyes at the comment. So much for tuning him out. They continued to fight for a few minutes more before Lance suddenly called out.  “Hold!” Surprised, like an idiot Keith stopped moving. This gave Lance the time to turn his back on Keith and take a running leap off of the pier. He landed in the little rowboat that they yet again _stole_ in order to get back to his ship.

Realizing his mistake Keith tried to go after him, his black boots echoing off the pier only to see that the three pirates were already on their way, well past any distance that he could jump. “Damn it!” He cursed himself as he slid his blade back into its intricately designed sheath. When he looked up he saw the obnoxious pirate waving at him. “Maybe next time you’ll get me!” The others shout fell on deaf ears as Keith turned his back. He needed to get back to the captain and deliver his report. This was going to be a long night, he could already tell. Keith was _going_ to get his hands-on Lance if it was the last thing he did, and he was going to make sure he paid for everything. Including consuming his mind.


	2. Renewed Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there is a three month time leap from the end of the last chapter

            “Make sure that the ship is tide down, all of you with the exception of Pidge and Hunk are to keep watch while we’re gone. This is the city of Pirates boys, you can’t afford to leave your loot unguarded.” Lance spoke loudly and firmly with his crew about what he expected. He held the same speech every time they stopped by, but he could never be too careful. Lance worked hard for his loot and he’d rather face the noose then let some ballsy pirate who doesn’t know who he’s dealing with get to his loot. His men roared in confirmation and he turned his back to them motioning for Pidge and Hunk to follow after him carrying two moderately sized bags of gold coins and gems.

            As he walked, his sword bounced against his hip in rhythm to his steps and he could hear the crews of other pirates whispering. They were acknowledging his presence as something to be awed, it’s not often that they got to see one of the oceans best come to town. Especially one that’s escaped death one too many times to count on two hands. Lance’s eyes remained forward, not paying them any mind. He was here on business, and he needed to go fast if he wanted to keep ahead of the other Pirates.

            The city of Seashire is on an unmarked land mass which hides it from the eyes of the government. It’s a gathering place for pirates from all over to restock on supplies and obtain information on traveling vessels that had been intercepted from transmissions sent from one ship to the other. It was literally a city made for pirates, by pirates and made its business off of its visitors. Lances goal was the Lion’s Mane Pub, where he planned on meeting up with one of the city’s best informers.

            Absentmindedly he played with the gold earring that hung from his left ear, a memento from his mother before he left for the sea. Topaz was always his mother’s favorite gem, she often said that it’s color complimented his eyes. The bartender soon walked over to where he stood and greeted him. “If it isn’t the great *Tlaloc. Welcome, what can I do for you this morning?” Lance looked the older man over in silence for a moment before offering a response. “I need information, and I only want the best.” His request made clear, the man lifted his arm towards the back of the building that was blocked off by a curtain.

            “Third booth on your right once you’re past the curtain. Your lackeys stay on this side.” Lance casually bid the man adieu and walked towards the back of the pub. He heaved a sigh, man this place was never much fun unless you were here to drink. Keeping up this business act was tiring and he much preferred his obnoxiously prideful self-better. However, acting like that is the fastest way to make enemies, and Lance was always striving to make connections. When they got to the curtain, Lance took the loot from his friends. “If things go south, we’re here.” Hunk commented crossing his arms across his test. The guy was good natured, he was just looking out for him.

            “You got it buddy.” He replied, tipping his hat to the two and exposing the blue bandana that covered his hair. A parting gift from his sister. Disappearing behind the curtain he walk down to the third booth to his right and slid into the seat across from a scruffy looking man who looked pretty intimidating for his size anyway. “What do you have to offer?” The man asked, his voice was rough and gravely as if he spent a lot of his time gargling rocks. With a soft hum, Lance dropped the two bags on the table, watching them fall open to reveal the gold and jewels he brought with him.

            The informer took his time looking over the product, as if appraising it for its worth. After a few minutes he put down what he was looking at and reached out, sliding the loot from the table into the chest sitting next to him. “What do you want to know?” He asked, bringing a smile to Lance’s face. “Thought you would _never_ ask!” He said resting his arms on the table and lifting his right arm up to rest his chin in his hand. “I want to know the movement of all traveling government ships carrying valuables,” He began. “ _and_ I want updates on the position of a certain hunter ship as often as you can get them.” He finished with a hum.

            The informer gave him a hard look resulted in a staring contest that lasted two minutes before the man gave a wheezy laugh. “You really do like to play with fire don’t you? Alright, I’ll tell you what I know about recent voyages from government chatter. It will take me a little to get information on your other request though.” Lance broke into a knowing smile and waved his hand. He knew that his request would take time. “Don’t worry, we’ll be in touch.” Upon giving his word of communication the informer began to fill him in on what he knew.

            “There’s a ship sailing towards the north towards the city of Rosewell. From what I intercepted, it seems to be carrying goods meaning to be delivered for the princesses’ birthday ball. Alongside the goods, it seems some of the fiancés family is on the boat as well, most likely to avoid drawing attention to themselves.” Lance raised an eyebrow at the information. Well that was unexpected, the princes family huh? What really caught his attention aside from the certainty of very nice goods, was the idea of a ball. Now one of those he hadn’t been to before, it might be fun,  maybe he should lift an invitation while he was on board.

            After concluding the talk and promising to keep in touch by bird, Lance emerged from the back area to an eager Pidge. “So? How’d it go?” she asked. “Well,” He started as he stretched out his arms. “We have a beautifully loaded ship to go crash.” Both Hunk and Pidge got pretty excited. Man loaded ships were the best , they always had cool prizes.

            As the trio was leaving, a bearded man that had been watching them the whole time stuck a hand out in front of Lance. “Word is you managed another risky escape with your life a few months back.” Lance quirked a brow at the others remark, confused as to why he would bring it up, but nodded his head in response. “That I did, beautifully I might add. Why do you mention it?” The pirate scoffed and took another swig of his drink.

            “You certainly play a lot on your little voyages. Always seeing how far you can go without getting caught, always escaping and joking about it like it’s a game. Is being a Pirate a game to you? You’re going to get yourself killed one day for those stupid _games_ of yours.” Lance felt tense air around Hunk and Pidge while the drunken pirate spat his complaints at him. Neither of them seemed to be really happy that this man was treating Lance this way when it wasn’t any of his business. “Your obnoxious delusions of thinking you’re god’s gift to the world are going to put your men at-“

            With little warning, Lance drew his sword and pressed the sharp edge of the blade against the man’s neck. Too much movement would result in losing his life. The pub fell silent and all eyes were on the two men. “Envy is nothing but a crutch, blinding you to your own possibilities by chasing after something you won’t have. Cowardice leads to envy and is a restraint that prevents you from taking the dives that may very well raise you higher than you’ve ever known.” Lance said, his eyes frosting over. Apparently, he didn’t take too kindly to being insulted as he had been.

            “You are not the captain of my ship, nor do you know the crew that makes their living on it. Don’t speak as if you are.” With biting words, he removed his sword from the frightened man’s neck and left the pub. A drunkard who didn’t know when to shut his mouth wasn’t worth staining his blade over.

* * *

 

            Keith sat at his desk in the captains quarters of the ship, maps spread out in front of him on the desk. He was venting frustrations to someone who he considered a close friend, almost family, who decided to help him track this menace down. “He’s so irritating Shiro, every time I get ahold of his whereabouts and confront him he gets away. Always throwing around his pretty words in a fight. He’s right there and each time he slips away.” He said irritably as he narrowed his eyes at one of the maps, looking at where he’s been and trying to figure out where he’s going.

            “And every time those ‘pretty’ words leave his mouth you freeze up.” Shiro commented in return, pointing out a valid reason why he could get away. “You realize he enjoys seeing you all embarrassed and out of sorts right?” Upon Siro finishing his statement, the fiery hunter slammed his fist down on his desk.

            “I _know_! That’s the worst part about the whole thing. He enjoys messing up my thought process and getting his way.” It was clear that Keith was struggling. He was mad at himself for falling for it every time, mad at himself for letting Lances words get to him the way they did. Gods he was mad that sometimes he even felt happy about it. “I want to ring that obnoxious man’s neck with my own hands.” He breathed out.

            “Patience yields focus, Keith. You’ll get him. They always slip up eventually, he can’t get away from you forever.” Shiro’s words of confidence and advice seemed to calm Keith down at least a little bit. Keith sighed out and ran his hand through his hair.

            “You’re right, Shiro. Sorry for blowing up at you.” He said apologetically.

            Shiro was about to say no harm done but suddenly the door flew open. “Sir, there’s a ship just a shy ways west from here that’s being boarded as we speak. From what I could pick up from the communications transmission, it sounds like your man is the culprit.” Hearing the possibility of Lance being involved, he shot up from his chair and flew out of the room. Beginning to usher his men towards the fighting.

            When they arrived to offer assistance, they found they found the ship overrun. The crew was tied up along with what looked to be a rich family and crates of goods were being shifted from one ship to the other. “Let’s move, we need to catch him before he bolts!” His ship was pulled up close to the currently overrun one and his men began to cross over. Lance’s crew seemed to drop what they were carrying and draw their swords in retaliation.

            Once he leapt over along with Shiro, his eyes scanned the deck for the stupidly lucky pirate. Fortunately, he didn’t have to look for long because the man called out to him. “Hoh ho! Little wolf, you made it!” Keith’s eye twitched in response to hearing that god awful nickname fall from the pirates mouth. Leaving Shiro to deal with the larger of the annoying trio he took off at Lance.

            Them clashing swords was always very loud and very dangerous to be around. They were anything but friendly in their strikes even though Keith’s sword strikes held more malice. Lance  was throwing teasing remarks while Keith was doing his best to tune them out in order to keep himself from being swayed as he had been many times before. Keith thrust his sword outwards towards Lance. This move seemed to surprise Lance and he quickly dropped his blade downwards to his left hand in order to block it. However, it ended up deflecting the blade upwards, dragging it briefly along his left eye.

            Cursing he jumped back, holding his injured eye. Keith was shocked for a moment, a brief sense of hesitation flooding his face. Why was he worried about how in pain the other was? He snapped out of it and went after Lance again. The Pirate himself took a deep breath, looking towards Keith he gave a wary smile. “Nice jab.” He said raising his sword again. Keith was too busy fighting Lance to notice that they had been moving across the board connecting the two ships together, bringing Lance closer to his ship.

            Once lance made it onto his ships deck he stood back and kicked the board off the edge, plunging the startled Keith into the ocean below. Once the Hunter surfaced he looked up to see the impaired Pirate looking down at him and waving an envelope in the air with his free hand. “See you at the party.” He said before disappearing from the edge, leaving Keith to swim his way back to his own ship.

            Despite being soaked and frustrated, he still managed to feel a sense of accomplishment. He had actually wounded him. He, Keith Kogane, had managed to wound the infamous Tlaloc. Now he had a party to get to, and he was sure that he was going to get him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tlaloc Is the Azetc God of rain/water
> 
> Yikes, Okay I'm not too amazing at action but I hope this turned out great for everyone! I'm pretty excited to work on chapter three when I get a chance. As with the last chapter, comments are welcome and criticism has to be constructive. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes okay so this is the first fic I've posted in a long time and I'm sure there's things that I could fix. However I hope you've enjoyed none the less and any comments are welcome and criticism has to be constructive. I won't be able to work on this fic constantly but I'll try to get chapters out as fast as I can. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> P.S. The next chapter will have a time leap.  
> and the title is subject to change because I don't know how well I like it.


End file.
